1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light-emitting display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting display apparatuses have received considerable attention as the next generation display apparatuses due to their superior characteristics, such as wide viewing angles, short response times, and low power consumption, as well as that they can be designed to be thin and lightweight.